Unnamed Remans
List of unnamed Remans. 22nd century Bodyguards Two bodyguards were protecting Senator . ( ) A deleted scene from , available on the ENT Season 4 DVD, revealed that both Vrax and Valdore were placed under arrest by these Remans. }} 24th century Corridor guard This corridor guard tried to stop Captain Picard and Data aboard the Scimitar when they escaped in a attack fighter and was the third Reman shot by Picard. ( ) Enterprise-E boarding party This boarding party beamed aboard the Enterprise-E to kidnap Jean-Luc Picard. They were stopped by Commander William T. Riker, Worf, and a group of security officers. ( ) File:Reman boarding party.jpg|The Reman boarding party File:Reman officer, Tom Morga.jpg|One of the Remans Played by Tom Morga File:Reman boarder 3.jpg|A Reman shot by Worf Played by Pete Turner Picard's guard This officer guarded Jean-Luc Picard when he was taken by Shinzon via transporter from the Enterprise to the Scimitar. He was fooled by Data, posing as B-4, into letting Picard free before he was incapacited by a Vulcan nerve pinch from Data. The guard had came to by the time he was discovered by Shinzon and the viceroy. Having found that Picard was gone, Shinzon ordered that the guard be killed. He was promptly shot by the viceroy. ( ) Officer in corridor This officer tried to stop Captain Picard and Data aboard the Scimitar when they've escaped in a attack fighter and was shot. ( ) Officer * ( ) }} Shinzon's guard This guard guarded Shinzon and attempted to stop and kill Captain Picard aboard the Scimitar. He was killed when Picard broke his neck by bashing it in with a phaser rifle. ( ) Sub-commander * ( ) Surgeons These surgeons worked with the viceroy aboard the Scimitar. ( ) Viceroy Shinzon's viceroy was second-in-command of the Reman forces which overthrew the Romulan Star Empire in 2379. Shinzon first encountered the man who would become his viceroy when Shinzon was exiled to the dilithium mines on Remus as a child. Taking pity on Shinzon, he protected him from the brutality of the Romulan guards, and raised him to consider the Remans to be his brothers. Years later, the viceroy served as Shinzon's trusted lieutenant aboard the Reman Warbird Scimitar. In that capacity, the viceroy utilized his telepathic abilities to stabilize Shinzon, who was slowly dying from a breakdown of his cellular structure, and also to assist Shinzon in telepathically raping Deanna Troi, the half-Betazoid counselor of the . Troi later used the viceroy's violation of her mind to the Enterprise crew's advantage, using their residual mental link to locate him aboard the Scimitar, which was cloaked, allowing Lieutenant Commander Worf to obtain a weapons lock. Later, in an attempt to perform a complete transfusion with which to save his own life, Shinzon ordered his viceroy to lead a boarding party to the Enterprise and forcibly bring Picard, the only donor with compatible DNA, to the Scimitar. The viceroy's boarding party was met by an Enterprise security team, led by Worf and Counselor Troi's new husband, Commander William T. Riker. As Worf and the security team held off the Remans, Riker pursued the viceroy into the Jefferies tubes, where they engaged in hand-to-hand combat on deck 29. Fighting on a catwalk suspended over a treacherously deep canyon in the bowels of the ship, both of them nearly fell when the Enterprise collided with the Scimitar. The viceroy was able to temporarily save himself by grasping onto Riker's legs as Riker clung to the catwalk, but ultimately fell to his death when Riker kicked the viceroy off his legs. ( ) ". The character also appears under that name in the short story "Twilight's Wrath" in Tales of the Dominion War.|In an alternate timeline featured in the novel Q&A, it was Vkruk rather than Shinzon who usurped the position of Praetor. He was responsible for Data's death.}} nl:Naamloze Remans Remans Category:Remans